The Old Gods and the New Gods read some books
by Ultrimonex
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth go back in time to read the books about Percy's life. But it is not a percabeth story...SO READ IT! *Adopted by skybrezz everdeen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Now, I know that I haven't been writing in a while so I had to give away my other stories to willing adopters. Anyways, this is my swing on the gods read the books so I hope you like it and please review and tell me what is wrong with anything. Anyways, peace out.**

**Chapter 1**

Hestia shook her head as she watched how childish all the other gods were acting. Hera was yelling at Zeus for having another child, Ares was trying, but failing miserably, to flirt with Aphrodite, Demeter was trying to get Hades to eat the bowl of cereal that she conjured in front of him, Athena and Poseidon were glaring at each other for no apparent reason and Artemis was shooting arrows at Hermes and Apollo for painting her palace pink. _Where did our family go wrong? _Shethought, sighing.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the middle of the throne room and seven hooded figures appeared. When everyone looked closer, they saw that three of them were the fates. The gods gasped and wondered what they were doing there, it must have been important because they rarely visited Olympus, no, they rarely visited this _world_.

"We have decided to give you a glimpse of what will happen in the future with all your sons and daughters and the events of the great prophecy." one of them spoke. Quickly, Zeus recovered from his shock and proceeded to thank the Fates for their generosity and ask another question that had been on all their minds.

"We are beyond honoured and extremely touched by your generosity, but who are the four behind you." he asked politely.

"These four are former demigods who are now gods from the future. They will read the books that we have written along with you, after introductions have been made. However, you will be told something that you will not believe at first, especially Artemis, but you must believe it and accept it. Understood?" the Fates asked. "Good, now we will be off." Then they flashed out, leaving a pile of books in their place.

"Introduce yourselves!" Zeus boomed, his voice echoing around the throne room. The first figure stepped forward, took a deep breath and lowered his hood revealing a young face of about eighteen with messy black hair and sea green eyes that, surprisingly, looked a lot like Poseidon. Artemis suddenly felt a strong attraction to this boy, but she didn't know why. It frustrated her.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Olympian God of Heroes, courage, loyalty, swordsmanship and time." All the gods gasped in shock while Poseidon was only thinking, _'but my son is seven years old!'_

"Poseidon!" Zeus bellowed. "Is this true?" looking his brother in the eye. When Poseidon slowly nodded, Zeus stood up in outrage. "You broke the oath!" he shouted. "I should banish this boy to Tartarus!" But, before Poseidon could shout back a retort, Perseus spoke.

"With all due respect, Lord Zeus," he started. "If you sent me to Tartarus then the future would be an apocalypse and Kronos would be ruling, is that what you want?" ignoring all the shocked faces of the shocked faces of the gods he bowed again. Zeus was flustered and he had a bright red face.

"Well then, um, I will leave you be, then." He got out, but quickly changed the subject. "But, the Fates told us that there was some shocking news about Artemis in the future. What happens to her? Is it something good?" For some reason that made Perseus blush and look down at his feet while his friends snickered.

"Well, uh, I think it is good but, um, shegetsmarried." He finished quickly. All the gods looked on with confusion.

"Oh, spit it out, _boy_." Artemis spat.

"Well, uh, she gets married." He replied, expecting the worst reaction from her. And he got it.

"WHAT!" she shrieked. "You lie boy! Tell the truth!"

"I am telling the truth and you must believe it and accept like the Fates said." He shot back.

"He is telling the truth, Artemis. I can sense it." Hermes spoke up.

"But, to who?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Well...ah...uh," he flustered. "Its, uh, it's me." He squeaked, expecting another bad reaction from her, and so did the gods. But, instead of her exploding on him, she sat back in her throne with a thoughtful look on her face, surprising everyone.

"And why you?" she eventually asked. "I barely know you."

"Well, after I got my heart broken," he started sending a meaningful look to one of the people behind him, who looked down. "And got abandoned by all but a few people, I came to Olympus and asked to die. After all I had done for the gods; they refused and offered to give a new life as guardian of the Hunt. At first, I was horribly mistreated and unfairly given extra work, the hunters eventually warmed up to me, and I became like a brother to them, so I stayed. And that's how it happened, I guess." He finished off his story awkwardly when he saw everyone staring at him. "I grew to love her and she grew to love me, nothing more to it really." He shrugged.

Everyone looked at Artemis expectantly, waiting for an answer. _That could have been the feeling that I had when he pulled down his hood. Love_. She thought.

Everyone expected her to slap him and shout at him, but what she did next surprised everyone, even Percy. She shrunk down to human size, summoned a comfy looking sofa, sat on it and patted the seat next to her.

Percy cautiously walked over and sat next to her, waiting to see what she would do next. She then moved to sit on his lap! Percy was shocked at first but then had a happy face on him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"So, you're okay with this?" he asked, being careful not to move, in fear of disturbing Artemis.

"What do you think?" she replied while snuggling into his chest which was very warm.

"Hey Perce!" one of the others said. "Can we introduce ourselves now?"

"Go ahead," Percy replied in a dismissive fashion, not taking his eyes away from Artemis'.

Everyone could sense the other kid rolling his eyes before pulling down his hood to reveal another boy with black hair that looked a few years younger than Percy, but he had black eyes and pale skin.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and minor god of Shadows. Also, before any of you ask, Hades did not break the oath because I was in the Lotus Casino for seventy years." The other gods nodded and turned to the next new god.

The next one pulled down her hood to reveal a 15 year old girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, goddess of lightning and new goddess of the Hunt." She said looking at Artemis apologetically while Artemis just shrugged. She knew that being in love with Percy would not be good for her in the Hunt.

"But-but-but you're a tree!" Zeus exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes, real smooth, Zeus.

"Well, obviously not anymore thanks to Percy." She replied, pointing at Percy.

Finally, the last god stepped forward. "I am Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena and minor goddess of architecture."Athena beamed proudly at her.

"Well, now that introductions have been made, let's start reading. Who wants to go first?" Nico asked.

"I will." Said Poseidon, who was eager to hear about his son's life.

"Oh, one more thing before we start reading." Percy said before turning to Artemis. "Artemis, I used to like Annabeth, so don't be surprised if I call her pretty or something, okay? I love you now." Looking her in the eye. She nodded and gave him a quick peck before turning back to Poseidon and gesturing for him to start reading.

"**I accidentally vaporize my Maths teacher..."** he read.

**So, there it is guys. I really hope you guys like it and remember to REVIEW. Yes you must REVIEW otherwise I will think that other people don't like my story so I will just lose all hope for this story. So I will write another chapter soon so see you then.**


	2. discontinue

**Hi guys, sorry but I won't be continuing this story as I am taking a break from fanfiction. However, there is another story like mine, but way better, its by 'FallenFireDemons' and its called 'Lightning Theif' (note the spelling).**

**PJluva123**


End file.
